Abuso de Tails
Soy un jugador retro, yo amo jugar a videojuegos recientes y a videojuegos viejos. Pero especialmente a videojuegos creados por SEGA. Revenge of the Shinobi, Streets of Rage, Sonic, Golden Axe... pero hace un mes, algo sucedió. Algo me hizo mirar a estos maravillosos videojuegos desde otra perspectiva... Esto pasó en una noche neblinosa, a las 3:00 A.M para ser más específico. Estaba jugando Sonic The Hedgehog 2 en un emulador, ya que no tenía sueño. Elegí a Sonic y Tails como mi personaje y empecé a jugar. Después llegué a Chemical Plant Zone. Estaba aburrido, así que decidí jugar un poco con mis personajes. Fui a una parte de la zona donde pude encontrar muchos enemigos, tales como Grabber, una araña que se agarra al personaje y luego se auto-destruye, y Spiny, quien dispara bolas de ácido. Yo usé a Tails para tener un poco de diversión, ya que él es invencible e imita todos los movimientos que Sonic hace. Di unos pocos pasos para que el enemigo pudiera verme y, cuando atacó, corrí dejando a Tails atrás. Lo hice varias veces hasta que algo raro sucedió. De repente, la animación de Tails cambió por la que él hace cuando se ahoga. Y el sonido fue diferente también, era el que tu personaje hace cuando toca los pinchos sin tener ningún anillo. Éste era muy fuerte, aún más de lo usual. Yo creí que era un error, ya que el videojuego lo estaba jugando en un emulador. Yo esperé a que Tails apareciera otra vez, pero él nunca volvió. Decidí reiniciar el videojuego. Todo estaba normal, excepto por la parte donde el logotipo se suponía que aparece, mostrando a Tails y a Sonic sonriendo. Cuando lo miré, el primero estaba desaparecido. Él solo... no estaba allí en absoluto... y, en lugar de sonreír, Sonic tenía una expresión rara, como si estuviera decepcionado o deprimido. Yo estaba un poco asustado, ya que eso era demasiado raro para ser un simple error de emulador, pero intenté eludir eso y comencé a jugar otra vez. Fui a las opciones para elegir a Sonic y Tails como lo hice la última vez, pero la única opción era Sonic. Las otras opciones estaban desaparecidas... yo no sabía qué pensar. Empecé a jugar y, cuando miré el sprite de Sonic en la Emerald Hill Zone... tenía la expresión rara. Él miraba decepcionado, como cuando tú no tocabas los controles por un tiempo. Yo controlaba a Sonic, pero incluso corriendo, ¡su expresión no cambiaba! Yo estaba tan seriamente asombrado que cerré mi emulador y encendí mi Sega Genesis, así que podría jugar correctamente sin que todo eso ocurriera... Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo pero estaba seguro de que eso no fueron solo errores... Cuando el videojuego empezó, el logotipo de SEGA era diferente. Estaba rojo y el sonido era... era ruidoso, como el que oí cuando Tails desapareció. Yo intenté creer que eso era solo un glitch, porque la consola estaba ya muy vieja, pero estaba empezando a tener mis dudas... A pesar del raro glitch, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad. Tails estaba ahí otra vez, el sprite estaba bien, el sonido también. Suspiré en consuelo y empezé a jugar. Cuando llegué al jefe, no tenía ningún anillo y, accidentalmente, Tails tocó el carro de Robotnik e hizo la misma animación que había hecho en Chemical Plant Zone, y el videojuego se congeló. Empecé a enloquecer y lo reinicié. La pantalla era ahora blanca; ¡sin logotipo SEGA, sin sprites, sin sonidos, sin nada! Lo dejé, estaba muy aterrado por ese momento y, cuando fui a apagar la consola.. una caja de texto apareció, yo no podía creer eso, nunca he visto semejante cosa en este videojuego. Yo estaba más sorprendido por el texto: Tú lo mataste. Intenté presionar todos los botones del control, pero nada funcionó. También traté de apagar la consola, pero no podía. Hasta intenté apagar la televisión pero nada... Yo estaba muy asustado. Me senté en el sofá y agarré el control. De nuevo, otra caja de texto apareció: ¡Tú destruiste su vida! ¡¿Ahora vas a intentar destruirme a mí también?! ¡¿Te estás divirtiendo?! ¡¿VERDAD?! Presioné el botón 'A' otra vez y, ahora estaba en la Chemical Plant Zone. "El entorno era diferente", pensé. El lugar estaba más obscuro que lo usual y podía ver diferentes sombras de rojo. ¿Era... sangre? La música era diferente también, era la canción del jefe pero en reversa y lenta. Solo Sonic estaba ahí. La partida estaba normal, además de una pequeña cosa... cuando yo derrotaba a un enemigo, en vez de un sprite de un conejito o un pollo, veía al mismo animal pero destrozado y en un charco de sangre. La sangre era tan realista... yo ni siquiera llegué al 2do escenario. En el fin del 1er escenario, no podía controlar más a Sonic. Él comenzó a correr por dos minutos y, cuando se detuvo, otra caja de texto apareció: ¿Estás listo? ¿Listo para ver lo que le has hecho? Yo estaba sin palabras. Me pregunté a mí mismo qué podría haber hecho para que esto sucediera. Pero cuando me di cuenta... ¿maté... a Tails? Yo no podía creer eso. Esto era solo un videojuego. Esto era solo un conjunto de códigos, ¡¡no pude hacer tal cosa!! Entonces, otra caja de texto apareció, pero ésta era diferente. Ahí solo estaba una opción de "Sí/No". No vacilé y elegí "No". Lo sabía, no podía elegir esa opción. Tuve que elegir "Sí". El videojuego QUERÍA que eligiera Sí. Hizo eso. Ese fue un error horrible. La pantalla se destiñó a negro, pero 5 segundos después, vi un primer plano del cadáver de Tails. Estaba lleno de heridas, sus tripas tiradas afuera y le faltaba un ojo... Esa imagen era tan realista, casi vomité. Luego, otra caja de texto apareció: Espero que estés feliz. Tú me mataste. ¿Te estabas divirtiendo con eso? Sé que lo estabas. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? Juega conmigo otra vez. Soy un simple juguete para ti... un simple juguete... ¡PARA TODO DE TI! Yo estaba horrorizado. Sentí algo diferente dentro de mí. ¿Fue mi culpa? No puede ser... estoy seguro que más jugadores ya hicieron esto con Tails pero... ¿él realmente sentía el dolor? Yo nunca toqué un videojuego retro otra vez... gasto mis días jugando en mi PS3 y, cada vez que mi personaje muere, recuerdo lo que sucedió... nunca lo olvidaré... Categoría:Videojuegos